


can't help but hope

by heathermcnamara



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, it's super short but it was a mini-prompt thing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a tumblr prompt to basically get these two together.<br/>heather duke is quite possibly in some sort of love with veronica sawyer, and although she knows nothing will happen, she can't help but hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help but hope

“ _god, veronica, drool much?_ ” 

actually she does, when she’s asleep. it’s a mixture of gross (because, you know,  _drool_ ) and adorable (because, you know,  _veronica_ ). the way that’s put in your head makes it sound like something happened. it didn’t. never did. never will. you know that. she just fell asleep, you were talking, maybe she didn’t want to listen, she got bored. everyone else does. 

~~but you still can’t help but _hope_~~

but hey, this is just the way things are. heather chandler has whatever college boy she’s with that week, heather mcnamara has kurt   
~~(even if she deserves better)~~  
 and you? well, you have ram, you suppose but you don’t get along, you’re only dragged with him on double dates because heather begs you to and you know  _heather_  wouldn’t go with her so you sigh and reluctantly agree.

for some reason lately, you’ve been in the library a lot,  ~~avoiding lunch~~ , reading and rereading moby dick searching for some sort of meaning in the words that could apply to you, looking for something real. you could always find another book, but for some reason this one stuck. and then one day, veronica’s there too, and you don’t know why, you see her all the time, but this time feels different. your heart’s beating fast and your words feel rushed and stupid and clumsy and she’s laughing and you want the ground to swallow you whole.

but she’s not laughing at you. she’s laughing with you, she’s  **with you**. she’s sitting next to you and her face is suddenly very close to yours and you have no idea what you’re doing but suddenly you’re kissing her and-

and, wait, what? she’s kissing you back and you were completely unprepared for this and you’re just hoping that nobody (especially heather chandler) walks in because you would be absolutely dead before next period. but on the other hand, you don’t really care because veronica’s kissing you and nothing else really matters right now.


End file.
